The inventors have proposed a touch panel controller which controls a touch panel having a plurality of electrostatic capacitors provided at respective intersections where a plurality of drive lines and a plurality of sense lines intersect with each other, to estimate or detect capacitance values of respective electrostatic capacitors which are provided in a matrix manner (see Patent Literature 1).
This touch panel controller drives in parallel a plurality of drive lines on a basis of a code sequence, performs sampling, at a discrete time, on linear sum signals based on electrical charge stored in the electrostatic capacitors, reads the sampled linear sum signals along the sense lines, and then estimates or detects capacitance values of respective electrostatic capacitors through inner product operation between the read linear sum signal and the code sequence.